Abandonados
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Cuatro songfics, cuatro abandonos, homofobia como justificación. Yaoi. Ichigo/Uryuu; Ryuuken/Isshin; Gin/Kira; Aizen/Shinji
1. Chapter 1

NdA; Esta serie de songfics, está dedicado a tres personas, principalmente; a Aphrodita Sama y Maryzza san, por obligarme a desquitar el dolor sobre el teclado, por colaborar en el MarySue y a la homofobia de quien motivó estos cuatro abandonos y que no nombraré. Espero que los disfruten. Si no, hay más fics por leer, como en botica, para todos los gustos. Lo del disclaimer y eso: los personajes son de T. Kubo, la trama es MIA.

FantasmaAlineal.

1 Wrong –Depeche Mode-

Lentamente, empujada por el viento, la hija del Padre Océano comenzó a levantarse. Un metro, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…

La delgada figura, el jumpsuit de neopreno negro, con la cruz azul pintada al costado derecho, recorriendo la monstruosa ola desde la cima, bajando por el túnel y acariciando con la mano el lomo de ésta, los ojos cubiertos por los goggles, el cabello atado a la nuca; la tabla blanca de surf, orlada de símbolos celtas y la cruz quincy de cinco puntas en la base, fueron una visión más que desconcertante.

Dos giros, vuelta a subir a la cúspide, rizos de espuma y el rostro absolutamente concentrado. Sólo entonces, Ichigo notó los dientes de tiburón dibujados en el costado del suit de neopreno. Alguien se dejó caer a su lado, sonriendo.

—Fascinante, ¿cierto?

Kurosaki frunció el ceño frente al desconocido. Alto, rubio, el cabello extremadamente quemado por el sol y trenzado en rastas, los largos shorts militares, los tatuajes en el pecho y la tabla de surf lo identificaban como otro de esos vagos. No podía creer que Ishida Uryuu, el último quincy, el orgulloso graduado de la Todai, el hijo único de Ishida Ryuuken y heredero del General Hospital de Karakura, se hubiera unido a ellos y tuviera esa clase de vida.

El rubio notó el gesto de desaprobación y siguió hablando.

—Bodhi es genial… cuando el mundo decidió darle la espalda, los mandó al carajo y ahora, está aquí. Es un campeón .Y de paso, sabe tejer y cocinar y no sé cuanta cosa más ¿Eres su amigo?

—¿Bodhi?

—Sí —. El rubio señaló al Quincy—se llama Ishida Uryuu. Le dicen el Bodhisatva, Bodhi, para abreviar…

Ichigo se sintió mucho más molesto todavía. Una vida hippie, una religión hippie, el abandono de todas sus responsabilidades… ¿qué carajo había pasado con Ishida?

—Sí. Soy su amigo. O lo éramos, de hace tiempo…

El rubio sonrió.

—Me llamo Vania… es diminutivo de Iván —estiró la mano, que el pelinaranja no estrechó y se tiró en la arena, junto a Ichigo—. Conozco a Bodhi desde hace tres años y nunca había mencionado…

—Está bien, es natural… Kurosaki Ichigo.

El rubio abrió la boca, en un súbito gesto de entendimiento.

—Ah… Ichigo… _ese Ichigo_… ya, ya —soltó una risita—¿Viniste a hacer las paces?

Kurosaki tomó aire. El idiota le estaba colmando la paciencia ¿Con qué derecho se metía tan fácilmente en la vida de Ishida o en lo que hubiera ocurrido entre ellos? ¿Cómo era posible que el quincy tuviera _amigos _y les contara sus cosas, cuando nunca habían logrado serlo, pese a todo lo ocurrido juntos? Tiró una piedrecita a la arena.

—Francamente, Vania, no creo que sea asunto tuyo…

El ruso soltó la carcajada.

—Más vale que le avise a Bodh… a Ishida: es hora de subida de la marea y está cayendo la tarde. Si no lo llamas, no saldrá de las olas hasta que la luna salga…

Y, poniéndose en pié, silbó tan fuerte que toda la gente que quedaba en la playa se volvió a mirarlos. Ishida, quien estaba flotando ahora sentado sobre su tabla, se percató del silbido y alzándose los goggles, saludó con la mano. El ruso le hizo seña de que se acercara a la playa. Y, en una bajada impecable, en la siguiente ola, Uryuu descendió casi majestuosamente desde la cúspide hasta la arena lisa del borde de la playa, como en cámara lenta.

Ichigo no podía creerlo; Uryuu no parecía haber cambiado…hasta que uno lo miraba de cerca.

Delgado, como de costumbre, notó los aros de plata en la oreja izquierda y el tatuaje hawaiiano bajo el lado izquierdo de su mandíbula -el símbolo de Kuhaimoana, el DiosTiburón- así como la gruesa capa de bloqueador blanco en sus mejillas y las manchas blanquecinas mezcladas en su cabello azul marino, ocasionadas por tanto sol. El siguiente gesto desconcertante fue la enorme sonrisa de Uryuu -¡Por Kami! ¡Los quincy _no sonríen!_- y el gesto con que saludó a Vania, estrechando sus manos y sus hombros.

—¡Ruso de mierda! ¿Qué carajo haces por aquí?

—Pasaba a ver que trajo la marea… y a ver si ya está listo el jersey para Alicia; me topé con un fan tuyo… —el rubio le señaló al pelinaranja, sentado en la arena. Uryuu se sacó totalmente los goggles; el cabello empapado se le pegaba al rostro y la alegría en éste hizo tragar saliva a Ichigo.

Había olvidado la belleza en los ojos azules del quincy y en su rostro, y nunca se había imaginado que ésta aumentara de esa forma al sonreír. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con el nerd de mi amigo?

El quincy lo miró dos veces. Y luego, totalmente en contra de su forma de ser, saltó a los brazos de Ichigo y lo constriñó en un abrazo capaz de romperle las costillas, empapándolo de paso

—¡KUROSAKI! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Mira Vania, te presento a mi mejor enemigo; Kurosaki…

—Sí, Ichigo, ya me lo dijo.

En un gesto totalmente desinhibido, Ishida despeinó los cabellos anaranjados de Ichigo y lo abrazó de nuevo.

—¡Carajo! ¡No sabes qué feliz me hace verte! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo supiste dónde hallarme? ¡Luces genial!

Ichigo miró a Vania con cara de pocos amigos y el ruso comprendió inmediatamente, despidiéndose casi sin decir palabras.

—Rastreando tu reiatsu, idiota…

Uryuu se acercó a una mochila que estaba tirada en la arena y clavó su tabla en ésta.

—¡Oh! ¿Al fin lo conseguiste? Me da gusto… por un momento creí que te percibía, pero ya sabes, las olas despiden una energía espiritual muy fuerte y pensé que estaba alucinando.

Sacó una toalla de la mochila y comenzó a secarse el cabello. Ichigo no podía salir de su desconcierto; ese Uryuu le era totalmente desconocido. Sonriente, escandaloso, demostrativo… practicando un deporte extremo -él, que normalmente era tan "prudente"- con un tatuaje que indudablemente había sido doloroso de pintar y ¿aros de plata en las orejas? Ishida sacó algo de ropa de la mochila y sin pensarlo dos veces, bajó el cierre completo del suit, saliéndose de éste. La cicatriz de su pecho permanecía; al lado, sobre su corazón, estaba sobre grabada en negro una cruz celta y un dragón entre nubes de tormenta.

Ametatsu, su otro nombre. El dragón de la lluvia.

Ishida limpió y guardó los goggles y sacó sus anteojos de siempre, peinándose con las manos. Se cubrió con una camiseta negra y desgastada y dejó caer el suit al piso, atándose la toalla a la cintura. Ichigo comprendió de inmediato que estaba desnudo bajo ésta y no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Sin embargo, Uryuu no sólo no hizo caso, sino que terminó de secarse las piernas y como pudo, se puso la ropa interior y los shorts militares. Dobló todo cuidadosamente -sí, seguía siendo el obsesivo compulsivo ordenado que siempre había sido, hippie y todo, notó Ichigo- y se puso unas sandalias bastante gastadas. No podía decirse que sus ropas reflejaran una buena situación. En cambio, Ichigo notó que la tabla de surf era profesional y que el suit sin duda no le había costado dos centavos. Ishida se inclinó y ajustó la tobillera con el velcro, soltando la cuerda que la unía a la tabla.

—Vamos a casa, Kurosaki. Así me contarás por qué apareciste… ¿has visto qué atardecer más hermoso?

Se dirigieron al estacionamiento de la playa. Fue cuando Ichigo se dio cuenta; Uryuu ató la tabla a la parte trasera de la BMW650, un verdadero monstruo… que tampoco costaba dos centavos.

—… Eso…

Uryuu sonrió, poniéndose el casco sobre el cabello aún húmedo.

—Sí. Es mía. Aprendí a manejarla hace dos años.

_Desde que desaparecí de tu vida._

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

—Te seguiré en el auto…

A lo largo de los siguientes 15 kilómetros, el desconcierto de Ichigo no hizo sino aumentar. ¿Cómo era posible que Uryuu hubiera cambiado a ese extremo? Miró el atardecer de la costa australiana, infinitamente rosado y azul. Vaya que le había costado trabajo localizarlo; de no ser por uno de los inventos de Urahara, le habría sido imposible. Se detuvieron al fin en el siguiente pueblo, frente a una cabaña destartalada, pintada toda en blanco y azul, en la punta de un risco frente al mar. Uryuu detuvo la moto con un rechinido, soltó la tabla y la puso a secar contra el porche y abrió la puerta con el pié; acto seguido saltó un hermoso gato naranja del interior.

—¡Numberone! ¡Ven acá!

El gato pareció sonreír y se enredó en las piernas de su amo, ronroneando cariñosamente. Ishida acarició su cabeza y lo cargó, rascando tras sus orejas.

—¿"Numberone"? ¿Qué clase de nombre absurdo es ése para un gato?

Ishida miró al pelinaranja, un poco desconcertado.

—¿Tienes algún problema? Entra, vamos…

El interior mantenía los colores quincy y pese a la evidente edad de la cabaña, estaba impecablemente limpio y se componía de una sola habitación, con un ventanal enorme que daba la vista al mar; al lado de éste, una chimenea de barro. En un rincón colgaba una hamaca y frente a la ventana, la baja mesita, un montón de cojines, una seki hawaiiana y del otro extremo, una pequeña cocina. Ichigo vio una puerta y supuso que era el baño. Recargadas en el muro opuesto, varias tablas de surfear y un pequeño escritorio, con la indispensable laptop sobre éste. Los contrastes eran impresionantes; Ishida tenía lo último en equipo deportivo –la motocicleta, las tablas- y la laptop era de un modelo reciente. Sin embargo, era obvio que no tenía ni mucha ropa ni muchos muebles y no parecía importarle. El antes impecable quincy, que no permitía ni una sola arruga sobre su ropa, portaba ahora unos astrosos shorts militares y una camiseta desgastada.

Uryuu sonrió y de la cómoda tras la hamaca, sacó una muda limpia… y comenzó a cambiarse, impúdicamente. Ichigo se volvió hacia el mar. Cuando miró de nuevo, el Ishida que conocía pareció haber vuelto; jeans blancos ajustados, camiseta azul sin mangas y una camisa de finas líneas blancas y azul quincy, el cabello correctamente peinado. Numberone en tanto, había saltado a uno de los cojines y miraba con curiosidad a Ichigo.

Uryuu se soltó hablando:

—¿Y Orihime? ¿Y Rukia? ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Y tu padre? ¿Qué te gustaría comer? Tengo almejas, macarela, atún…mmm, hice un poco de miso… pero podríamos comer kookaburra…

—¿Qué diablos es eso?

—Un pájaro local, Kurosaki: se come asado.

Ichigo se acercó a Uryuu y lo arrastró a los cojines:

—Vine a hablar contigo, no a comer.

El quincy elevó una ceja.

—Pues no has perdido nada de tu mal genio… y eso se compondrá con una buena cena. Suéltame, si me haces favor…

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Ichigo admiró el despliegue sobre la mesita; misoshirou de macarela, onigiris asados rellenos de atún y otras delicias, junto con una jarra enorme de cerveza.

Menos mal que el hippismo no había hecho que Uryuu perdiera sus habilidades culinarias.

Se sentaron en los cojines y comieron más o menos en silencio, Uryuu dándole bocaditos pequeños a Numberone, el gato relamiéndose de satisfacción. El quincy sacó un postre extraño para el final; una especie de galleta armada con varias capas de un dulce color marrón.

—Es un alfajor… un postre argentino. Ya ves, aquí viene gente de todo el mundo: me lo trajeron mis vecinas, ¿lo tomamos con el té?

De por sí, Ichigo no era bueno con las palabras y el despliegue entero de éste Uryuu hippie había terminado por dejarlo totalmente mudo. Al fin, anochecido ya, Numberone dormido en el regazo de Ichigo y saboreando el chai, Uryuu se dignó preguntar qué había llevado al shinigami a Australia.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te escribí?

Sí. Uryuu lo recordaba porque, pese a la distancia, se escribían casi a diario. Sobre todo, desde que Ichigo le había confesado al quincy que era gay. Sobre todo, desde que el quincy había desaparecido de Karakura, recién terminada la universidad. Y pese a ello, nunca habían hablado de las razones de su desaparición.

—Entonces, viniste por eso…

—Vine a saber por qué demonios te largaste sin dar explicaciones, por qué no has querido darlas, y, a darte una noticia.

Ishida dio un último sorbo a su chai; acercó su bolsa de tejido y sacó las agujas, el clac clac de éstas llenando el aire, tenso de repente. Por primera vez, se puso totalmente serio.

—Es sencillo, Kurosaki. Le dije a mi padre la verdad sobre mí. Le dije que soy homosexual…

_Igual que tu._

Ichigo tragó saliva.

—¿Y?

Uryuu sonrió amargamente.

—Bueno, primero, me mandó golpear… afortunadamente, tu padre (¿qué, no te lo dijo?) se encargó de curarme. Luego, Ryuuken me desheredó y me echó del hospital. Y al final, me boletinó en todo Japón, como falto de ética, impidiéndome ejercer la medicina.

Un momento eterno y largo de silencio, Ichigo imaginándose todo el sufrimiento de Ishida.

—¿Qué… qué hiciste?

Uryuu mantuvo su vista en el tejido, mientras hablaba.

—Habíamos pasado por la guerra, lo de Hueco Mundo, los hollows: me di cuenta de que mi padre no me dejaría vivir como una persona normal. Y, cuando ya has estado a punto de morirte, puedes hacer lo que sea. En esta zona no hay tantos hollows, así que no tengo que andar todas las madrugadas persiguiéndolos…

—¿Cómo… cómo sobrevives?

—Oh, eso. Doy clases de surf y buceo a los turistas; soy salvavidas en la oleada de verano y, de vez en cuando, participo en algún campeonato… las olas son increíbles, ¿sabes? —rió un poco—Y el asunto se me ha dado bien.

Ichigo recorrió con la mirada la pequeña cabaña. Todo lucía tan limpio, tan ordenado, tan _Ishida_… incluso el mismo quincy. Y sin embargo, algo desentonaba. Ichigo no tardó en advertir el qué. Por primera vez en años, su amigo lucía feliz, sin la carga abrumadora de su orgullo o la necesidad compulsiva de proteger a alguien.

—¿Cuál era la noticia que me tenías?

Ichigo sintió como si Zangetsu se clavara en él, desde su cabeza hasta sus pies, atravesándolo.

—Me casaré con Rukia.

Silencio de diez segundos, de veinte, infinitamente tenso para Ichigo, demostrada la tensión en Ishida sólo mediante un leve parpadeo de éste.

—¿Sabe ella que eres homosexual?

Negación de Ichigo, con la cabeza. Uryuu soltó las agujas y puso su tejido en su regazo.

—¿Exactamente, qué estas tratando de decirme, Kurosaki?

Un suspiro largo. La mente del quincy no dejaba de destellar el mismo mensaje.

_Error, esunerror, esunerror, esunerror, esunerror…_

—Tengo que admitirlo, Uryuu… _no soy tú._ No podría resistir el rechazo ni el tener que vivir una vida _anormal_ ni privarme de familia ni ser llamado maricón ni todo eso… perdóname.

Uryuu mantuvo la vista fija en el lejano mar.

—¿Perdonarte? ¿Qué tengo qué perdonarte? ¿Qué engañes a Rukia? ¿Qué te engañes?

Ichigo intentó explicarse.

—Creí que…

—… ¿Yo estaba esperándote o algo así? —La risa del quincy despertó al gato y Uryuu negó con la cabeza—Nunca pensé en ti de esa forma, Kurosaki. Y te diré la verdad. Puedo perdonar que no comprendas a los que somos diferentes. Puedo perdonar que me odies por ser un quincy… y un maricón, si así quieres oírlo —el quincy se puso de pié y armó un arco muchísimo más grande, gracioso y elegante de los que Ichigo había conocido jamás, más poderoso en apariencia que el Ginrei Kojaku. Su mirada azul marina se volvió totalmente siniestra al apuntar a Ichigo—lo que jamás te perdonaré… y tómalo en cuenta, Kurosaki, es que te encierres en el odio y la opinión de los demás… nunca fuiste así.

—Tampoco tú eras un hippie.

La sonrisa amarga de Ishida se borró y su expresión fue tan dura como diez años antes, cuando aún eran adolescentes, preparatorianos y atolondrados.

—Yo nunca fui _normal, _Kurosaki. Y no aspiré jamás a serlo… no lidio con homofóbicos y si no recuerdo mal, cargas con un hollow en tu interior. Un hollow que tengo derecho a destruir… lárgate ya.

—Ishida…

—Te odio, shinigami… jamás olvides eso.

Ishida escuchó el auto alejarse, mientras desvanecía el arco. Numberone lo miraba, intentando comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de su amo.

_Nada de esto era necesario… ni siquiera que me rompieras el corazón de esta forma. Después de todo ¿Qué, no éramos amigos? Si yo no esperaba más… ¿hacía falta que me demostraras tu fobia de esta forma?¿Y crees que Kuchiki se merece eso?¿Crees que tu ansia de "normalidad" se llenará sólo con apariencias? Pobre Ichigo, no te odio, en verdad, creo que… comienzo a compadecerte…_

Un leve toc-toc en la puerta vino a distraerlo. Era una de sus nuevas vecinas.

—¡Dita-sama!

—Ishida-kun… —la anciana lo miró, intentando leer sus emociones—¿Ocurre algo?

—Nada, Dita-sama, dígame ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Oh Ishida-kun ¿Puedes venir un momento a casa? Parece que se ha metido uno de esos ratones y ya conoces a mi hermana Marisa; les teme más que a nada…

Ishida sonrió. Cargó a Numberone en brazos y cerró la puerta, acompañando a la mujer.

—Veamos de que se trata, Dita-sama.

—Oh, gracias, Ishida-kun, por soportar a este par de viejas gruñonas…

La conversación se perdió entre la luz de la luna. Mientras Numberone atrapaba al ratón y las ancianas lo convidaban con leche, Ishida no dejó de reír del susto de ambas.

Cuando al fin el joven quincy se retiró, Marisa dio un codazo a Dita.

—¿Sabes, hermana? Tenemos que rezar.

—¿Para qué, Afrodita?

—Para que Ishida kun encuentre pronto al hombre de su vida.

Las dos viejecillas rieron.

—¿Crees que se haya dado cuenta de que nos dimos cuenta?

Las risas se perdieron bajo la luz de la luna.

***

Namasté y gracias por sus lecturas y reviews. FA.


	2. Chapter 2: Heartattack in a layby

**2**

**Heartattack in a layby** -Porcupine Tree-

Rechinar, acelerar, frenar. Autopista, luces, ruido de claxons. La serenidad huyendo por la ventanilla. Se detuvo, jadeando, en la cuneta junto a la autopista, como si fuera corriendo él y no el automóvil. La visión se le hizo borrosa, se diluyó, se derritió y se escurrió sobre sus mejillas. El mar reapareció frente a él, definiéndose frente a los anteojos. Pausa oscura de tiempo. Ruido de todas clases. Una sirena.

_One-onethousand_

_Two-onethousand_

_Three-onethousand_

_Four-onethousand_

_¡Breath!_

La voz, lejana en la realidad; sus nudillos, blancos de apretar el volante del automóvil. El cigarrillo, a medio fumar, sobre el cenicero. El sudor, empapándolo desde las axilas hasta la cintura y el dolor, omnipresente, asfixiante, más inmenso que el peso de una ola sobre el pecho, más que el peso de la gravedad. Dolor. Y la secuencia repetida, en inglés, de acuerdo al entrenamiento, de la infinita RCP…

¿Para qué resucitarlo? Su vida no había tenido objeto, su padre nunca lo había comprendido, su mujer lo había temido, su amor nunca lo amó y su hijo lo odiaba.

Su hijo…

Otros cuatro golpes en el corazón y el dolor de latir de nuevo llevaron suficiente sangre a su cerebro para recordar. Ah sí, su hijo estaba muerto. Y él había caído en ese estado porque Uryuu había muerto.

_Muerto_.

Se repitió la palabra. Es decir, no vivo. No más su costura abandonada en un rincón o su entrenamiento a escondidas, con su abuelo. No más enviarle el cheque cada mes… para verlo rechazado. No más impacientarse con él, ordenarle que mandara al carajo a los shinigami, atacarlo con su origen quincy. No más resentirse por la desilusión de tener un hijo homosexual y extinguir así a los de su raza. No más odiarlo por recordarle que ambos eran parecidos hasta en eso…

Sólo que Uryuu había sido más valiente. Había sobrevivido a cada golpe suyo, al rechazo del mundo, a la pérdida de su licencia de médico -y con ello, a una forma honesta de vivir- al distanciamiento de sus amigos e incluso, a la ausencia de la persona que con toda seguridad, más había amado, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Sin contar los hollows, la Guerra de Invierno y el viaje a Hueco Mundo.

_Kurosaki Isshin_…

El nombre se le atragantó, entre la arritmia y la falta de respiración. De él era la voz, junto a los gritos de los paramédicos que trataban de resucitarlo.

_Isshin… oh Isshin ¿Dónde estabas cuando te necesité? ¿Por qué nunca te dije nada? ¿Por qué estoy fingiendo ahora? Los dos lo sabemos…nunca te lo dije porque no quería pasar por anormal, por marica, por chafado, porque amabas a Masaki y yo no podía darte lo que ella te dio; una familia, unos chicos maravillosos, una vida._

_Una vida…_

_Y entonces, te odié, pero me odié mucho más a mí mismo, por ser otro, un diferente, por amarte, porque no podía hacer nada, porque de hacerlo, quedaría marginado, apestado, maldito…_

_Por eso, no pude perdonar a Uryuu._

_Cuando me dijo que era gay, quise matarlo y tuve que contener mis ganas de atravesarlo con una flecha… por eso lo mandé golpear. No quería ensuciarme las manos, no podía soportar que pasara por lo mismo. Lo prefería muerto. Y tú lo curaste, lo salvaste de mí, de mi ira… ¿qué no comprendías que mi ira lo habría salvado? ¿Que habría muerto de todas formas? ¿Qué se habría salvado del dolor, del rechazo de Ichigo, de la soledad… del mar, que terminó por matarlo?_

—¡Ryuuken! ¡Reacciona, carajo, reacciona! ¡Puedes conseguirlo! ¡No cierres los ojos! ¡No te vayas! ¡No te me vayas! ¡No te me mueras!

_Un gemido, parecido a un llanto contenido. Un aliento cálido sobre mi rostro; una barba suave. Mi corazón no puede más. No hay ya dolor, sólo frío y aire salado…como el aire que golpeó a Uryuu en el rostro, cuando la ola lo arrastró, lo acunó y terminó por llevárselo, al fondo del océano._

_Uryuu. Mi niño. Mi pequeño de ojos azules. __Mi Uryuu-chan…_

_Latirlatirlatirlatirlatir_

_One-onethousand_

_Two-onethousand_

_Three-onethousand_

_Four-onethousand_

_¡Breath!_

Un suspiro largo, de agotamiento.

—Esto ya es inhumano, doctor Kurosaki… déjelo ir, por favor…

La voz del paramédico.

—Declaro la hora; 11 55 p.m. ¿Causas? Ataque al corazón, infarto masivo supra cordial…

Ichigo escuchaba lejos la lluvia, el aire marino, el rugir del mar, frente a la cuneta, al lado de la autopista. Isshin lloraba, aterido, abrazado a un Ryuuken, ya sin vida. La muerte de Uryuu permanecía, como una presencia ominosa, como una lección, como un sermón, moralino, inútil, absurdo…


	3. Chapter 3 Let Down

**3**

**Let down** -Radiohead-

Las metamorfosis son intangibles, pensó Kira, cuando vio salir a la mariposa de su capullo. Uno nunca se da cuenta de cómo o en qué momento suceden los cambios; siente algo así como un leve dolor al fondo, un encandilamiento y de repente, todo aquello que creías eterno, ha dejado de existir. Sonrió y tomó la mariposa en sus dedos, la cual no tardó en volar hacia el jardín.

—¿Qué te hace tan feliz, Kira fukutaichou?

Izuru miró a Shuuhei.

—La mariposa, capitán…

Hisagi se acercó a la ventana, recordando que ésta no existía apenas unos meses antes. La intocable e imponente oficina de la capitanía del San Bantai era irreconocible. Pero el nuevo taichou se cuidó de hacer ningún comentario.

Simplemente un día, después de haberla mantenido por meses como un santuario intocado, Kira había entrado, armado de escobas, baldes, trapos, pintura y tres miembros del regimiento. Sin pensar -o así lo parecía- los documentos viejos, los retratos, los trofeos, lo que faltaba de archivar, los antiguos estantes, el perfume mismo del lugar, todo fue cambiado, puesto en orden, retirado, espantadas las arañas y lavado desde el piso hasta el techo. Los viejos tiestos de cannabis, ya secos, se tiraron a la basura y fueron cambiados por otros, de loto.

Con la decisión de un arquitecto que reconstruye un país en guerra, Kira dio órdenes de abrir un nuevo ventanal y de reconstruir las galerías y el jardín central, retirando los persimmomos y plantando manzanos y durazneros en su sitio.

Fue como una especie de exorcismo; incluso mandó repintar el emblema del Escuadrón y llenó de flores de caléndula -el símbolo del San Bantai- todo el sendero que rodeaba el edificio.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué le parece?

Era la primera vez que Kira le preguntaba su opinión. De antemano, cuando empezara los cambios, Renji le había aconsejado a Hisagi dejar hacer y sólo mirar. Por primera vez, pareciera que Kira se levantaba totalmente de las viejas heridas que dejara Ichimaru en su alma, en su cuerpo, en su vida…

_No es que no quisiera que me amaras, Izuru-chan. Es que no podía permitírmelo, entiende; la sola idea de tenerte, de pertenecer a algo o a alguien, era ridícula ¿Sabes cuál es la razón real de haberme ido con Aizen? Y ¿Me creerías si te la dijera? Los dos sabemos que no. _

_Pero te amaba, te lo juro. Te amaba como sólo puede hacerlo alguien como yo. No como se debe, con afecto, con flores al anochecer, con besos. No, no podía amarte así y por eso, nunca lo intenté._

_Te amaba con toda mi ira, con todo el rencor que aprendí a sentir, con mi desprecio hacia los débiles de alma y cuerpo. Me gustó enormemente el paso que diste hacia mí, hacia tu propia perdición; cómo el inocente joven rubio que temía a los hollows fue convirtiéndose en mi perverso y delicioso seductor, al que sólo le bastaba una mirada para tenerme dolorosamente tieso y que podía darme noches completas de torturante y exquisito placer. Te adoraba entonces y aún te extraño._

_Luppi no representó ni la mitad de ti; era afeminado, frío, tosco, vulgar pese a su belleza. _

_¿Toushirou? ¿Hitsugaya-taichou? No me hagas reír… nunca he sido tan perverso como los demás creen; tal vez en quinientos años, podría ser interesante tenerlo babeando por mí. _

_¿Kuchiki? Un error de la academia: los dos éramos unos chiquillos apenas y te juro que no fue mi intención lastimarlo de esa forma, simplemente me dejé llevar. Aún me da risa el temor que me tenía Rukia chan, cuando conversábamos. Ella pensando en que yo era alguien siniestro y yo deseando meter en mi futón a su hermano, considerándola sólo un estorbo._

_Quizá Zaraki sea más similar a mí de lo que nadie pudo enterarse; tan espléndido para la lucha como para el lecho… detesto su peinado,¿ sabes? Lo prefería salvaje, con el cabello suelto y sin el rasgo de humanidad que representa su mascota de cabello rosa sobre el hombro, siempre._

_No puedo hablar de Sousuke. Defínelo como quieras; perverso, idealista, demonio o santo ¿Asesino sin piedad? Indudablemente ¿Traidor? No lo sé._

_Sí sé que no logré descubrir las razones íntimas de su retorcimiento, del veneno en que ahogaba su corazón… o no sé si lo ahogaba y si era éste veneno el que lo mantenía con vida ¿Me creerías capaz de tanta introspección? Para algunos seres, lo blanco es negro y viceversa y no hay ni siquiera una frontera fina entre bien y mal… además de que sabes que ello es relativo._

_Sólo a ti puedo decirte esto, Izuru-chan; nunca dejé de disfrutar de tu piel, de saberte mío, de la forma en cómo te dabas a mí, del sabor de tu sudor y tu semen, que extraño ahora, en ésta infinita arena._

_Y sin embargo, estoy contento de ti; la ira y la miseria con la que venciste a Abirama son dignas de mis enseñanzas, de nuestro escuadrón, de la misma Sociedad de Almas. _

_Todos abominan el daño que te hice, pero te transformé en lo que realmente eres; un portador de miseria, capaz de asesinar con ella, para que nadie sufra. Te hice no sólo hombre, sino un verdadero shinigami, un dios de la muerte en toda su extensión. Y, aunque no me creas, te amé. Y, como aún te amo, por eso te dejo. Para que me odies. Para que jamás me olvides; no quiero ser un buen recuerdo._

_Sólo así, me mantendré como la inspiración de tu fortaleza… porque sólo lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte y tú, ya lo eres. Me encantaría tenerte ahora bajo mi cuerpo, metiéndotelo repetidamente, escuchando mi nombre en tu boca, ahogándome en tu calor y tu saliva…_

_Y no puedo permitirme eso ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque no voy a amarte, Izuru-chan, aunque lo haga. No me conviene ni a ti tampoco. _

_¿Recuerdas aquella vez que liberaste una mariposa de una araña y te dije que con ello, matabas a la araña, al quitarle su alimento, la razón de su vida?_

_Eres la razón de mi vida, Izuru-chan… o lo serías, si yo no fuera la araña ponzoñosa que soy. La que necesito ser._

_Y tú, no eres un gusano. Transfórmate, ¿neh?_

_Infinitamente tuyo_

_Ichimaru Gin_

_P.d. Hay un libro del Ningenkai, que habla sobre seres que viven de la sangre de los humanos. Se llama "Drácula". De ahí, tomé la siguiente frase, de uno de mis protagonistas predilectos, el loco Renfield, cuando se topa con la amada de uno de estos demonios: "Señorita Harker, ojalá y Dios la bendiga y la cuide y espero no volver a verla ni a saber de usted, jamás"._

_Ahora sabes, Izuru-chan, mi Izuru adorado, lo que espero de ti…_

La primera vez que Izuru leyó la vieja bitácora, lloró hasta quedarse dormido. Así como la segunda y tercera. Para la quinta vez, se mantuvo mudo, mirando la capa colgada en la pared, recordando cada instante, cada caricia, cada araño, cada beso, sus propios suspiros, el gemir de Ichimaru, el calor entre ambos. A la sexta vez, se dedicó a recordar conscientemente, de forma por demás masoquista, el instante de la muerte de Momo y sus pasos en la vacía Central 46.

Las siguientes cien fueron como cuando uno se acostumbra a la cojera, al dolor de una herida, a un nuevo corte de cabello y hasta a un día lluvioso.

Cuando la química que le producía el texto dejó de aparecer, Kira Izuru comprendió que el tiempo en el capullo -ácido, asfixiante, oscuro en su dolor propio- había terminado.

¿Había amado a Ichimaru Gin? Indudablemente. En cuerpo y alma y reiatsu y reiraku y todo ¿Era capaz de metamorfosearse y dejarlo atrás? Había tenido que hacerlo y ¿De semejante metamorfosis, qué se obtendría? ¿Una mariposa? ¿O un insignificante bicho rastrero?

Izuru conocía muy bien la respuesta. Miró a Hisagi y se permitió entornar los ojos, las rubias pestañas haciendo su función de seducir, de nuevo.

Tal y como había sido magistralmente enseñado.

Shuuhei tragó saliva, sintiendo el aura oscura rodearlo, llenarlo de deseo, de "_voyatomarteaunquenoquieras"_, de "_quieroquemepidasmás"_, de "_déjamemorirdetiyamismo"_…

"Hasta los que no nos aman terminan por hacernos un bien", pensó Izuru, mientras se perdía en la boca de Shuuhei.

El cambio, estaba terminado…

***

Esta metamorfósis me gustó especialmente. Salir delante de una herida implica dos clases de cambio; uno que te libera u otro, que te deja retorciéndote en el piso. Dedicada a Lady Gabrielle, quien dentro de su propio capullo, ha sabido alimentarse del ácido de la nostalgia y sostener la firmeza de su poesía, pese al dolor de su pérdida. Mis felicitaciones, por ser capaz de vivir. Y vivir, mata…

FA.


	4. Chapter 4 Broken promise

**4**

**Broken promise** -Placebo-

El ruido se transformó en una cosa sorda, apagada, lejana, inexistente. Wonderwice, Gin, Kaname, Yamamoto, los shinigamis caídos y heridos, el resto de los Vizards, todo pareció borrarse frente a la odiosa sonrisa.

El largo cabello rubio había desaparecido; la tendencia mod, que lo había hecho un aficionado al jazz hacía cien años y un disfrazado-adaptado al seventylooks el día de hoy, no había cambiado en nada.

Nadie podría decir que Sousuke había sentido alguna vez algo por su capitán. Excepto quizá Urahara, quien siempre lo sospechó y quien no pudo evitar el profundo odio que el moreno no tardó en tenerle...

_Dream brother, my killer, my lover… _

_**Hermano de sueños, mi asesino, mi amante…**_

Aizen despertó, como de un sueño muy largo. El pasado pareció golpearle, una pesada ola de reiatsu y tiempo, produciéndole las cosas que había desaprendido a sentir; esperanza, dolor, amargura, alegría, rencor, un batiburrillo intenso que hizo latir su corazón sólo una vez, pero que bastó para afinar la sonrisa del rubio apenas por dos segundos…

—_Eres temible, Sousuke._

_El rumor de un beso._

—_¿Por qué dice eso, Hirako taichou?_

_Una risita, por parte del nombrado. Una mano de largos dedos sobre cabello castaño._

—_No creas que porque me tienes en este estado, has ganado ni un gramo de mi confianza…_

_Aizen miró al hombre a su lado, las sienes empapadas aún, jadeando ligeramente por la actividad recién pasada, el largo y hermoso cabello rubio desmelenado, como nadie lo había visto jamás. Se permitió perderse por minutos a la luz de la luna, en sus enormes ojos. Lo besó, después._

_No podía lograr que confiara en él ¿Qué había de malo en querer cambiar las cosas? Es verdad, morirían unos cuantos, pero lo cierto era que la situación distaba mucho de ser justa; la división en distritos en el Rukongai no permitía que los mejores consiguieran salvarse. La miseria infectaba la Sociedad de Almas tanto como el Ningenkai. Nada de esto parecía importarle al Gotei 13, al Rey del Cielo, a nadie. _

_Y Aizen no estaba de acuerdo… pero se había cuidado de siquiera insinuarlo. No le apetecía caer en el Nido de Gusanos y no tener ni siquiera la oportunidad de reencarnar. _

_Su extraño y anárquico capitán parecía alguien capaz de ir contra todas las reglas y por ello, había escalado hasta lograr ser su teniente. La risa de Shinji, su gusto por el jazz, su irreverencia frente a la solemnidad del Gotei, habían terminado por convencerle de haber dado con el anarquista justo, con quien necesitaba aliarse para cumplir sus objetivos, con quien podría hacer las cosas en equipo. Alguien que soñaba en las mismas cosas. Y, a quien terminó amando irremediablemente. _

_Sólo que se equivocó de medio a medio, por primera y última vez en su vida._

_Shinji podría ser todo lo aparentemente rebelde que quisiera, pero nunca iría contra el Gotei… a menos que tuviera una buena razón para ello. Y Aizen no lo representaba, en ese momento. Y menos su ansiosa insistencia por saltar al futón de su capitán._

_Shinji ya lo había advertido. Apenas los anteojos quedaban abandonados, el monstruo que había tras el rostro inocente de Sousuke, aparecía; voraz en su sensualidad, oscuro en su avidez de poder._

_No es lo mismo tener a alguien que te caliente la cama que alguien a quien le haces el amor. Y Shinji se cuidó muy bien de hacerle saber la diferencia a Sousuke, desde un principio. Quizá fue que el joven no lo advirtió o, por primera vez, quiso engañarse, así fuera un poco._

_Sin embargo, la desconfianza de su capitán era latente incluso en los momentos en que el orgasmo los hacía perderse uno en otro._

_Y luego, apareció el rubio, ese apestoso vigilante del Nido de Gusanos, con su simpática sonrisa y su estropajoso cabello, y su geta y sus modos de despistado… un retrato de inocencia. Igual que el mismo Aizen. Con las mismas dudas sobre el Gotei y el régimen imperante. Con la inteligencia metódica del científico, con esa terquedad capaz de buscar y buscar y buscar hasta dar con la Hoygyoku, malditabendita. Urahara Kisuke, de la nobleza media, incapacitado para el mal, hecho sólo para reírse de todo el mundo… _

_Entre su avidez del arma nueva y del poder absoluto, Aizen no se percató de en qué momento perdió totalmente el mínimo control que le quedaba sobre su capitán y, cuando los sorprendió a ambos -Hirako y Urahara- en la habitación de éste último, tampoco hubo anestesia que limitara o enmascarase su dolor._

_En ese momento, pudo haberse convertido en un hollow, por la inmensidad del vacío que Shinji había logrado en él, quitándole hasta el último resto de humanidad. _

_Se trataba de muy poca cosa para sentir tanto rencor ¿Acaso no había más hombres en éste mundo? ¿Mejores amantes que Hirako Shinji? ¿No lo había comprobado después en brazos de Ulquiorra, o al forzar a Grimmjow, o frente a la fidelidad absoluta e incondicional de Ichimaru Gin?_

_No era que Hirako fuera excepcional; era que se trataba del único que lo había conocido a fondo… y había temido que se perdiera, el único que en verdad, se había preocupado por él. El único que representaba una promesa, una esperanza. Y así como le había amado, Sousuke Aizen lo sumó al resto de sus pequeños y míseros odios, reciclando éstos en su hambre de poder, licor venenoso de donde había salido su mescolanza ideológica, de la cual la justicia para el resto ya no importaba y sólo el poder más absoluto sobre los demás valdría la pena, valdría la vida misma…_

—No tan de prisa…

Los cuantos de espacio tiempo terminaron de deslizarse, "granos de arena en la infinita playa cósmica"

—Aizen —una sonrisa inconfundible, enorme; el cabello rubio, la boina, los snickers—, cuánto tiempo sin vernos…

Si algo quedaba del pasado, había desaparecido en el hollow oscuro de la mascota de Wonderwice. O quizá, como Kira logró percibirlo en ese momento intenso, algo más estaba pasando que era capaz de detener el tiempo entre ellos…

_Tu cabello. Entre los dientes. Como ocurría después de que me besabas o después de dormir conmigo ¿Lo hiciste adrede o no? ¿Era tu forma de recordármelo o de burlarte? ¿O jamás te diste cuenta de ello y yo sí y aquilaté ese gesto como cada uno de los tuyos, Hirako taichou, olvidándolos de inmediato, en la ola oscura que ahora tenía por corazón? Pero no voy a perder el tiempo. Éste instante pasará. Éste instante nunca ha ocurrido. Nunca fuiste. Nunca estuviste. Nunca te perdoné. Sólo tú me conociste "desde el vientre de mi madre". Sólo tú._

El brillo en los ojos avellanados de Shinji se sostuvo, riéndose. El resto de los Vizards se acercó, formando un arco.

Kira se asombró de la fuerza del viento.

La lucha no tardaría en arribar.


End file.
